


Uncharacteristic behaviour

by Rosy_Posy66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Posy66/pseuds/Rosy_Posy66
Summary: In a private extention DADA lesson, Professor Lupin takes Hermione out to the forbidden forest to show her his new spell that uncovers your deepest desire. What could he possibly find out?





	Uncharacteristic behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real work for a public audience. My ability and patience for editing are low and I have no beta. With that being said I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading. ;)
> 
> \- The Original Rose

Hermione slipped into the classroom.

“Professor Lupin ,” she called out into the darkness. 

“Oh yes. You're here. Good, good. Come with me.” his eyes sparkled and he bounced along the floor with an unlikely vigor.  

“Sir where are you taking me?” The grip on her arm had become quite painful as he steered her down the halls and towards the castle grounds. 

“Today I have something special planned.” She tripped over the cobble stone but was caught in the arms of her professor’s strong grip. 

“Oh, you must be more careful. It could be quite dangerous if you were to slip like that later tonight.” his tone was harsh but his face was relaxed and only darkened by his genuine  concern for her. Despite his strange behaviour being very concerning she couldn't help but feel a flicker of warm spread over her body at the idea of him wishing to protect her. Ever since she had been forced to leave her family behind she had felt a big hole in her heart. The loss of a parents guiding hand. 

“Come now we don't want it getting too late.” he setteled her onto her feet once more and pulled her forward out into the night. The air was frigid and she couldn't help subconiously pushing herself towards lupin’s vast expanse of body heat. Side by side they pushed up against one another and slipped through the castle’s gardens. Coming to a line of trees signalling the forest edge, Hermione gasped. 

“But sir, this is the forbidden forest. Why are we going out here?” 

“I want to show you a new spell, I've been working on but it's the kind of thing that requires both space and privacy. This is where I have been sneaking out to practice with it so I decided that it was the ideal place to take you.” 

“Um Ok,” she stuttered her response “How far in are we going?”

“Not far at all.” True to his word a few moments later they broke into a spacious inclove and his footsteps stopped.

“Alright sir you have me writhing with anticipation. Are you going to show me this or what?” His face fought against a plethora of emotions Hermione was unable to read. Clearly he was apprehensive to show her. Was it dangerous, illegal? She shook the thoughts from her head and focused on him waiting patiently. 

“I have devised a spell which according to all of my testing allows you to surpass occuluccy and read into a person's deepest desires. If used in the way I intend it would give anyone that uses it the upper hand in all duels. If you know what someone wants you know how or how not to give it to them.” he flashed a proud smile. Hermione’s eyes had widened and her head was tilted to one side as her mind reeled and the monumental power this, if what he had said was true, could mean. 

“Show me.” 

Her horse voice echoed into the night her hesitation indiscernible. 

“Are you sure? Once I cast the spell you won't be able to change your mind or fight back. Any private information will be mine for the taking.”

“I trust you.” It wasn't until she had spoken those word she knew just how true they were. 

“Okay.”

There was beat of still. Then eye contact maintained, lupin rose his wand.

“Spardicoulus” a blaze of magic squirted from his wand tip hitting Hermione in the chest. A well of calm overtook her and she was floating. There was a soft warm glow and she lost all sense of her body's presence. She drifted to a new scene. A beach. There she stood the wind ripping at her pigtails. Looking down she surveyed her self. She was slimmer than in the real world slightly shorter too and dressed in a full length pink costume. 

“Daddy.” She giggled out. No what this couldn't be happening this couldn't be what she truly desired. He couldn't see this. She struggled against the force trying to hold the scene still but she was incapable of changing anything. 

“Princess.” A new figure appeared in the scene, tall and muscly. Looming at easily twice the size of phantom Hermione, he picked her up and tossed her in the air carrying her off town the beach. The man's face was familiar it seemed a weird blend of the important men in her life: her teachers, parents, friends, everyone really. They were at a full sprinting pace down the beach now, her still tucked up in the man's arms. Out of nowhere an umbrella and beach towel appeared and he planted her down on it. 

“Ice cream?!” 

“Yes! Ice cream?” A giggle erupted from her and she pushed herself against the man's toned body. He turned away. A coolie bin lay beside them and from it he produced two huge and beautifully decorated mister whippys’ but that wasn't what caught Hermione's eye. The face had transformed into what was now the image of her father. A cry exploded out of her. Her ‘true desire’ too hard to fight. Ugh. She took the ice cream from him and happily licked at it. Until all of a sudden… plop. The ball of sweet luxurious desert fell unceremoniously to the floor. Oh for fucks sake this is ridiculous. What kind of person’s true desire is to drop there ice cream on the floor? she thought bitterly. But dreamscape Hermione seemed to have an entirely different idea she burst into tears wailing and screaming like that was no tomorrow. Hey, hey her daddy pulled her to him and rocked her back and forth. 

“Don't cry little one. Look you can have mine. Or we can get you another it doesn't matter.” He held her against him for a time. Until he seemingly had an idea and threw her on the the ground tickling every inch of her exposed skin. Tears dried up and ghaspy hiccups turned to fits of laughter. While she fought her way back to composure his menstrations slowed turning to a light caress. His fingers crept purposefully  up her thigh eliciting a moan. Fuck. Oh fuck. Little Hermione had raised her eyes to meet with her lovers and the face had changed yet again. Everything froze. It was her darling professor who had taken over lying above her. The anxiety flowed palpably from the both teacher and student alone in the forest. Abruptly the scene was ended. He must of had more control than she realised. Either that or the spell was responsive to the fact he got suitably mortifying information. Ok yes. She had been yearning for a big strong man to come and care for her. She missed that spark of unadulterated innocence she had when she curled up on her father's lap and let him treat her like a baby. And maybe her hormonal teenage mind had added the obvious sexual connotation to that. But that didn't mean she wanted a ‘daddy'. No it was just a harmless fantasy she wouldn't want it for real. Revulsion racked through her and she retched violently. Hermione's face was crumpled with tears she was kneeling on the ground head pressed to the floor whining and trying not to throw up. She was mortified how could she want that; to be objectified, fucked, used in such a sickening hypersexualised manner. Meanwhile the professor just stood there dumbfounded absolutely stuck to the spot. Everything in him yearned to comfort the girl, be for her in the way she wanted. To be her, could he even think it?, daddy. A word before he had only heard before in complete innocence or bad pornos took on a whole new meaning. And yet he was just standing there watching her agony. Move move you stupid dick move. He tried to force himself forward but one thought echoed thought his mind holding him back. She doesn't want this. The whole idea physically sickens her. His spell must have been wrong or she wanted this but not from him. Why would she ever want him? A pervy old man offering her extra lessons all the while getting off to thoughts of her skin pressed against his. He had forced this on her. His spell was a violation. Had he known what it would uncover he would never have cast it, never invented the stupid thing. What he’d done was unforgivable he had taken a child from their bed out to an abandoned forest and taken away the sanctity of their own mind he was a filthy… His thoughts were broken when a small voice croaked up from below him. 

“I'm so so sorry,” the young girl snuffled “I know, what you saw there's no explanation, I…  I understand that you must be horrified by me. I'll just go.” Forcing herself up on aching limbs she kept herself hunched small and started to move away when a gruff voice stopped her. 

“Wait.” lupin inhaled gathering all of his strength to form his next few sentences. “I should be the one apologising. My intention was to give you lessons to help protect you. That's what I promised you and... I failed. Instead I forced you into danger. All I wanted was to protect you.” That last statement just about broke the poor girl. He want to protect her. It made her swoon to just think about and yet his eyes. They dropped low filled with an unfounded melancholy despair. Her heart shattered to a million pieces. 

Deep breath. Exhale. Go. 

“And all I wanted was to have you protect me.” She lilted. As soon as the words had left her mouth she regretted them. Merlin what must he think of her. A dirty little slut throwing herself at the foot of no less than her professor. 

“God,” she groaned then without a second glance took off into the darkness. 

Not a moment passed before he was off after her.

“Hermione, stop wait.” he chased her deeper into the forest blind to the obstacles in his path just going for it. He ignored the pain of the sharp rocks under his feet, his mind more focused than it had ever been. What she had just said he could barely believe. It was one of those things he didn't dare to hope for. She wanted him. Him. And now she was gone. Off in the woods heading into any amount of unknown danger.

“You wanted to let me.” he bellowed, “then do. Come to me let me protect you.” At that she stopped a peered round at him curious. 

“Why do you care?” She spat, “Why can't you just let me go? Haven't I humiliated myself enough already? What do you want from me?”

“I want you to be happy,” He stated hoping, no praying she could read the sincerity in his eyes. “I want to make you happy. To give you everything you need and to protect you forever.” 

Her voice shook, “Why?”

“Because your beautiful and smart and talented. Because when I spend time with you and hour feels like a minute and because…” did he dare say it “you lost your family and seeing the pain that causes you is terrifying. I want to make it better to be your new family.” 

“So out of pity?” She uttered wounded. 

“Oh my child, no. Out of fascination and friendship and... lust. Out of the fact that my world just seems to want to revolve around you. I thought I was old enough to keep my emotions in check but you... You do something to be that is so powerful. My need for you is insatiable. I want to spend every second with you and will go to extraordinary lengths to get just one.”

“Oh,” she was left breathless. She couldn't believe this was happening.

“Then have me.”Eyes sparkled in the frosty air. He stalked over to her puffing up his chest a leaning is weight over her. Cupping a hand around her face, his sultry voice boomed out

“If you give yourself to me you are mine and mine alone. You should know I don't take well to other people playing with what's mine.” Oh… oh fuck. She groaned internally. This was bad, massively bad and dangerous. Yet her quim was undeniably dripping and he hadn't even  touched her. 

“Say it,” He growled.

She blinked in confusion. Desperately racking her brain to find what he wanted in a need to please him. 

“Tell me. Who do you belong to?” He commanded.

This time she couldn't suppress the groan that escaped her lips. 

“Y..You” she forced out. 

His eyes blazed. 

“You…” He prompted.

She believed she understood his intention but still was hesitant. 

“You, Daddy.” She muttered.

The world rippled through her. A spreading pleasure surrounding her. Her breathing was sporadic clawing at her esophagus. All she want was to lie back and let herself be ravished. She had never felt like this before not even with Ron during her first time. The wanton and waiting was unbearable.

“Pardon,” lupin growled. His arousal had stiffened unbearably and all he want was to rip away his clothes and be done with it. No. That wasn't how he played. He played long and dirty. He would make her beg for him. Drive to the edge make her lose all control. 

“You own me, Daddy.” She spoke louder gaining confidence.

He leant in closer allowing his breath to tickle over Hermione's neck.

“And what should I do with you?” She fell against him with faith in his superhuman strength.

“Please.” The words floated from her lips in a groan. 

“Please what?”

“Please, daddy. I need you.”

“What is it you need baby?” He said running his fingers over her purposefully avoiding the sensitive areas she yearned for him to touch. 

“Please, Fuck me daddy. I want to feel you inside me.”

“Only happy to oblige… but first my dear I want to taste you.” 

He lay her down on the mossy soil, moving to lie above her. Chastly he captured her lips. Being finally brought against him sent electric currents surging through poor Hermione and she tried desperately to move against the professor looking for any kind of release possible. 

“Oh my dear. How bad you want me. Are you all wet for daddy.” She had lost of all inhibition. Any pretense of composure or indifference was long gone as she clung to the man begging to give her what she needed. Hands ran along her chest cupping her breasts over her clothing before moving to the buttons and one by one pooping them open. The now exposed creamy skin was expertly devoured by lupin’s starving mouth. He ran the flat of his tongue across the girls neck, following a path down through the V of her breasts then down to her navel. In one fluid motion he ripped of the offending bra and through it to the side. A new body part now before him. Ahh. How to lay assault to this. His large calloused hands stretched around them feeling their comforting weight. Plucking at her nubs he had them hard  and sensitive within moments. 

“Oh my baby girl. How responsive you are. Look at you nipples all hard with your desire.” 

“Oh daddy” she writhed beneath him. His own desire was gaining on him. He wanted to taste her, now!. 

“Lift your legs up for me baby. Yeah that's right,” He coaxed shedding her of her panties and hooking her ankles over his shoulders. Leaning forward into her musk the scent overwhelmed him. All of this for him. Liquid dripped down her thighs leaving a pool on the floor beneath her. His tongue ran up and down the tracks left by the liquid. Despite his own burning need, the wish to bring her ultimate pleasure won out as he took it slow waiting for her to beg before beginning. 

“Please,” she mewled

“Please, what? What do you need baby?” 

“Please your tongue inside me,” 

A wet probing tongue entered her folds. Slicking up and down he explored. Pushing deep into her core pulling from the girl a strong of increasingly high pitched expletives. He took her clit into his mouth and pressed down on it with his lips.

“Oh, oh fuck daddy! I'm so close I'm so close for you.” 

After that she lost coherency and control over her own actions. She trust back up at lupins face uncaring of the consequences. The man took this all in stride continuing to lick and nip at any piece of flesh available to him. Driven crazy by this view of the girls pure lust and pleasure he ran his tongue in violent circle wanting the sensation never to end regardless of his own limited oxygen and lack of real safety. Then the wave hit. Her internal column quaked liquid rushing out of her pulsating flower. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck Daddy,” she cried out. 

Shuddering through here relief he held her close to him giving her plenty of time to gasp gaining composure. There was something about being fully clothed holding a naked girl in your arms. He felt powerful, mighty and as much uncomfort it cause him that turned him on. His suit pants where straining uncomfortably against him but lupin was unmoved to fix that enjoying the fell of a blissed out Hermione against him. As she came back round from orgasm embarrassment over took her again. She had her face in the man's shoulder unwilling to look him in the eye. 

The professor caught on immediately.

“Dear child what's wrong?” 

“Nothing… It's just. I feel wrong. I shouldn't have ripped you into this. My perversions are mine you shouldn't feel you have to play to them to please me.”

A calm washed over his face. Oh it wasn't that she regretted and didn't want to be with her it was that she didn't think he wanted her. We can't have that now can we. Unable to hold back his advances a second longer he thrust down his pants. Pulling out his hard cock he thrust it's length in her face. 

“Look at this.” He hissed “Look at what being you daddy does to me. My dick is aching for you baby.” 

His prick was a rough red and swollen oozing pre com from its slit. She texted out for it entranced but he snatched away from her. 

“Ask first sweetie.” 

“Oh daddy may I touch it... pwease”

“OK darling but be careful.” 

Not waiting for another word, she snatched it to her revealing in it's feel. Her pulled back his foreskin and scooped at this liquid spreading it up and down his shaft. Fascinated, she ran a finger feather light across each delicate vain. He was losing control trying to buck against her hand. No this was not how he was having it tonight. There first time was not the time ti come during the foreplay. He threw the girl away from him wincing slightly as her face fell. 

Resituating himself above her, her capture the succulent swollen lips in his own. Delicately he worried his lovers lips through his own teeth drawing out a groan he was unclear whether was her or his own. 

“I want to fuck you. I'm going to pound you beautiful pussy into oblivion. When I'm done with you don't expect to be walking straight for weeks.” animalistic drive had overtaken his caring nature. All he wanted now was to route his seed inside the girl and mark her as his so no other man would ever touch her. 

She moaned in affirmative, release build up so high she was streamlining once again for that blissful release. He entered slowly, pushing deep and until he had sunk in ball deep. 

“Open your eyes baby. I want to see you as you take my dick for the first time.” 

“Oh daddy,” she screamed out in response. For that night had been the best she had ever had, her strongest ever orgasm and her heart lighter after learning she wasn't alone in her … tastes??, now she was filled with the consuming need to bring her professor the same ecstasy. His thrusts were rapidly gaining speed and he would spill soon. A guttural groan ricocheted from him as her orgasm clenched against him bringing his own with it. 

“Fuck, oh baby.”

“Yeah that was…” 

He stayed perfectly still his weight pressed into her hurried deep inside her perfect column. Cum leaked from were the two of them joined but both were to overcome to do anything about it. 

“Tonight was…” lupin trailed of unable to find away to reassure the girl of his feelings whilst still expressing his concerned around what happens next, he was her professor after all. 

“Uncharacteristic behaviour?” Hermione finished her own mind flooded with similar concerned but brushed of with the fact that she finally had a daddy to kiss her goodnight. 

“Thank you daddy,” she cooed testing out the word in a light unaffected by arousal.

“Your welcome princess.”


End file.
